masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Kaloneous
Hi, welcome to Mass Effect Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User blog:Darkshark74/ME3 N7 Collector's Edition page. Be sure to check out our Style Guide and Community Guidelines to help you get started, and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Lancer1289 (Talk) 00:37, March 1, 2012 Space Hamster I came across your message to Kainzorous earlier, and I think you may have something there. It was definitely a good find, the space hamster. As excited as I am about it, though, I'd hold off on sharing it for now. The last thing we need right now is a solid leak of information, but the whole idea of Harbinger attempting to indoctrinate Shepard is pretty sound, considering we never dealt with him. It appears ME3 is going to have a Fallout 3 ending. :::— The Primarch «-•-» 16:58, March 15, 2012 (UTC) ::To be honest, I think that it'd be fine telling people about it. I can help attribute to the space hamster theory as well, although from what I can tell, the ME3 team is denying it as rumor and speculation via Twitter (they're denying everything.) Let people know but don't add links or anything like that, and hopefully we will spare the galactic community from an uprising over a space hamster. ::Also, since I don't like the ME3 team keeping us in the dark, I stole their twitter background: Female & Male Shepard being BAMFS. Enjoy! — The Primarch «-•-» 03:45, March 17, 2012 (UTC) It sounds pretty sound to me. I say go ahead and add that in, it could help to liven the chat a bit. — The Primarch «-•-» 04:20, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Moving your Blog I have to ask that from now on you stop moving your blog User blog:Kaloneous/Mass Effect 3 Ending DLC Denied and PAX to new titles. Because of the massive size of the blog, moving it to new titles creates hundreds of double redirects for each of the blog's comments that require fixing. This will not only be tedious work, but it clogs up the log page that tracks incidents of double redirects, so any new double redirects caused from other articles are more difficult to notice and correct. -- Commdor (Talk) 17:35, April 5, 2012 (UTC) I am sorry Commdor, I hadn't realised how it would affect the background of the wiki. I will not rename it again. If you feel it is necessary you can archive the blog so it doesn't grow too much out of proportion. -- ► Kaloneous ◄ ♣HelpDesk♣ 18:37, April 5, 2012 (UTC) :I didn't realize this would be a problem either, this is the first time since blogs were added as a wiki feature that such an issue has occurred. But I don't see a need to lock your blog as long as you don't move it again. I think I've resolved the current double redirects. -- Commdor (Talk) 18:47, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Videos Please note that per the General FAQ, we do not permit videos to be uploaded to the wiki. Users are permitted to embed videos into their user space, but not upload them to the wiki. Please keep this in mind in the future. Thanks. Lancer1289 02:47, April 18, 2012 (UTC) Hi Lancer, thanks for letting me know and sorry for the inconvenience caused. I was preparing a blog but I will remove the video from the blog and just attach a link with a brief synopsis instead. I won't make the mistake again. Anyways, thanks again. -- ► Kaloneous ◄ ♣HelpDesk♣ 02:55, April 18, 2012 (UTC) :As I state at the top of my talk page, I request that users respond to messages that I leave them on their talk page. This is because I despise cross page conversations, and it makes it easier to follow. Therefore, as I also state at the top my talk page, I am reposting this here. Lancer1289 02:59, April 18, 2012 (UTC) Language Policy Note that we do in fact have a Language Policy here. We have zero tolerance for inappropriate or crude language. Further violations of this policy will lead to a ban. Lancer1289 02:13, April 25, 2012 (UTC) My apologize Lancer, I had assumed the word in question wasn't considered a swear word as it isn't considered one where I am from. I will be more vigilant of what I write in the future. -- ► Kaloneous ◄ ♣HelpDesk♣ 02:36, April 25, 2012 (UTC) :That would be Spart on that one. Lancer1289 02:37, April 25, 2012 (UTC) :No worries and again I apologize for it and will be more careful from now on. -- ► Kaloneous ◄ ♣HelpDesk♣ 02:40, April 25, 2012 (UTC)